Time for a Change
by DemonSaya
Summary: Ranma takes his namecalling a step or two too far...and Akane thinks she should change to become what she thinks he wants...


Time for a Change

Time for a Change

-Friday Night-

"Kawaiikune baka-yarou..."Ranma mutted finishing his kata.He was in a REALLY bad mood.Shampoo had glomped onto him today while Akane was around and tried to kiss him.Needless to say he was sent flying courtesy of Akane Airlines.

"KAWAIIKUNE BAKA-YAROU!"He shouted loudly.He heard a sniffle from the doorway and spun.Akane stood there, her eyes teary."K-kawaii...kune...b-baka... yarou?"She whispered, feeling pain in her heart.Ranma stared at her angrily.

"G-g-go-men na-sai..."Her voice cracked as she spoke and he felt a slight tug."A-akane..."She turned and fled the dojo.

He stood there, feeling like a jerk.He frequently acted like on, but in most curcumstances, he didn't FEEL like one.Except when he made Akane cry.

Those times, he just stood there in shock, mentally giving himself the same treatment Akane should have given him."Akane..."

"Kawaiikune baka-yarou..."Akane muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes.A tiny smile formed on her face."We'll see, Ranma..."She reached into her desk pulling out something she hadn't worn since the wedding.It was make-up.

Ranma lay back in bed on Sunday night, still feeling like a jerk.*I gotta go apologize...maybe tomorrow...*

Still as the night wore on, he couldn't find peace, so he couldn't sleep.With a sigh, Ranma stood, walking from his room toward Akane's.He stood outside the door, listening to soft giggles.He frowned.

"Well, Ranma..."He heard Akane say."Let's see if you still think I'm kawaiikune baka-yarou tomorrow."He tensed.*What kinda twisted punishment does the tomboy have in store for me?!*

Akane sighed, carefully applying the make-up to her face.It was earlier than normal, and she figured she'd better hurry.She slipped into her school uniform, and sighed, her face smiling.*Maybe he'll even compliment me...or maybe that's too much to hope for...just remember if you're gonna do this, you gotta go the whole nine yards.No hitting.*

Ranma was just ahead of him in the hall and he tensed when he heard her door open."Ohayo, Akane."

"Ohayo, Ranma."She brushed past him as he entered the bathroom.He froze.*Is she wearin...perfume?*

Akane walked into the main room, sitting down at the table.Nabiki looked up and grinned."What's up with that, Akane?"The youngest Tendo tried to look innocent.

"You don't do that much."She gestured to her face.

"I'm sick of being called uncute, so, I'm not going to be a tomboy anymore."

Everyone in the room froze.Ranma who had entered at that point stared at Akane.She looked towards him and smiled.It was a real smile.The one's that used to send his heart racing.This one didn't.

*Makeup?*He thought sadly.*I pushed her to stop being herself?*He'd eaten a few bites of food before he pushed his bowl away and stood."I lost my appetite.I guess I'll see ya'll after school."He stood and grabbed his back pack and snagged his bento from the kitchen.

Akane watched him go curiously."Huh?"She said softly.

Nabiki frowned."You don't know what you've done little sister..."She said softly.

Akane jumped up, grabbing her backpack and her bento before running after him.

*Makeup?!Akane no BAKA!Why the hell are you doin' this?!*He sighed, then felt her behind him."Hi."He said simply.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked, her voice slightly annoyed.

He didn't look at her.He couldn't."Nothin'."He heard a bicycle bell, then heard a hearty 'nihao'.

Shampoo wrapped him in a tight hug, pressing herself against him.Ranma sighed, waiting for the mallet.It never came.Akane had just kept walking.Ranma pushed Shampoo away and hurried to school.He didn't just walk this time.He ran.

*Dammit, where's AKANE?!This isn't her!It can't be!She would have malleted me to next week!*He ran past her, fighting a terrible feeling.*Oh, shit, what if...oh, damn...she thought she should change!*

He cursed himself silently before he hurried into the school.

Akane walked in not long after, but she wasn't running.Kuno walked up to her and offered her some roses, which she declined, only without violence.

Ranma felt his heart bleeding.She walked into the classroom and several of the guys whistled.Ranma remained silent.

Yuka just stared at her friend."Akane!What's with the new look?!"

Akane just smiled.The guys swooned.

Ranma looked toward the window.*I can't look at her when she looks like that.That's not Akane.That's not her personality.She's violent and uncute and a tomboy, but I LIKE that her!*

He didn't join his friends that day at lunch.

Akane curiously looked over at where Ranma's friends were sitting.Oddly enough, her pig-tailed fiancee wasn't with them.She stood, approaching them."Um, hi, do you know where Ranma is?"

Unanimous no's.She frowned, looking up at the window that his desk occupied.Sure enough, there he sat, looking out the window, but not looking at her.

She frowned, walking towards the building.Her feet took her to their class room, and she stepped in.

"Ranma..."

"Hey."He didn't look at her.

She felt a tiny pain again."Why haven't you looked at me since this morning?"

He laughed dryly.It was not a pleasant laugh."I can't."He said simply, in a sad voice.She stared at him."Why not?"He didn't answer.

She stood there a moment, before she left.

"Baka..."He whispered.

"Ah, would the beauteous Akane accompany me on a date?"

Akane looked up at Kuno."I'm sorry, Kuno, I'm engaged.I can't.Even if I could, I wouldn't."

Ranma walked several steps in front of her.*I want my Akane BACK!*He thought desperately.Her smiles were quickly losing their old cuteness.Her face, while she was pretty with the make up, just wasn't the same.*I want the Akane I know and...*He gulped.*Love back!*

Akane caught up with him easily."What's wrong Ranma?You haven't said a word to me since lunch."

He was silent.His eyes moved up to the skies and he started to run.He ran away from Akane and her new personality.He ran from her new face and body.He ran.

From himself.

Akane flopped down onto her bed.*The only person who DOESN'T seem to like the new me is RANMA.What the heck!He keeps running from me, like he hates me.*

She sighed, closing her eyes.She looked at the mirror and smiled one of the smiles that used to make Ranma stutter, and frowned herself.*What's wrong with him?I thought he'd like the change...maybe I'm just not acting like I should.Perhaps...Maybe I should do like Shampoo and Ukyou...*She slowly climbed out of bed and headed toward the dojo.

Ranma sat there, his shoulders slumped in defeat.He had been there since he'd gotten home, in the exact same position.

Suddenly, a soft body was pressed against him and warm arms were around his neck.He cringed at the smell of the perfume that had been following Akane all week.He silently grabbed her hands and pryed her off him.He looked towards her and she looked slightly hurt.

"Just leave me alone..."He whispered.

She silently picked herself up, and walked to the door."Ranma-"

"Please..."He said softly.

She ran from the room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing.*BAKA!I changed for you and you treat me like this?!How could you?!*

Ranma silently sank down onto his futon, the pain in his chest growing.*She's turning into Shampoo and Ukyou and Kodachi...can't she see that I prefered the old her?!*

Tears filled his eyes and a ragged breath escaped him.He pressed his face into his pillow and let himself cry for the first time since he'd thought he'd lost her in Juskenkyou.Only this time, he'd lost her for real.

-One week later-

"Ranchan!"Ukyou appeared out of nowhere wielding her okinomiyaki.Simultaneously his other fiancee's appeared and a fist fight broke out.Ranma shook his head and sighed.

Akane smiled."He's not going to marry any of you."She said softly.The girls stopped.Akane leaned forward."He's gonna marry ME!"

Ranma froze, feeling pain tearing his heart appart.His other fiancee's attacked her and each other, and he felt a moments panic.He jumped into the fight, pushing each girl away from his now battered fiancee.Akane didn't move.She was unconsious.

*Shimate!*He thought, scooping her up and glaring at his other fiancee's.He hurried back to the dojo, his face filled with worry.He grabbed some warm water and bandages before he set her down in her room.He began wiping her face, then, looked at the towel.It was colored slightly, the color of her makeup.

He let out a growl and started removing as much of the makeup as possible.He got soap and started washing her face, cleaning the goop away.When every piece of it was gone, he sighed, running his hand along her smooth, makeup free cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, but his finger was still brushing up and down her face.She stared up at him, confused.She bolted upright when she realized how light her face felt.She stared into the mirror and saw her makeup was gone.

She choaked on a sob and spun away from him.He stared at her back sadly.She finally regained her composure."How...can you stare at me like that without my makeup on?"

He sighed, turning her back and pushing her down on the matress.His eyes were sad, his lips in a tight frown."You don't think I go for that crap do ya?"

She nodded."You were always calling me uncute-"He placed a finger over her lips."Yes, I was.And you are-but-"He let himself smile down at her."That's the way I like ya."A soft sob escaped her lips."But-"

"NO!"He placed a hand over her mouth."I don't like that garbage.I don't like being glommed onto, and I don't like haveing people fight over me.I miss our arguments!I don't want you to ever change for me or anyone else!"

She began crying hard, her body wracked with sobs."I...I thought you...hated me...whenever I hit you or..."

He shook his head."I never hated you.I never will hate you.I..."He closed his eyes and removed the hand.She stared up at him.He seemed to be having an internal struggle.Finally he pulled himself onto her bed, sitting in front of her.

She frowned as his hands caught hers, pulling her into a sitting position.Seconds later, they were around her and he was kissing her.She gasped, her eyes wide. 

When he broke off the kiss, he looked down into her shocked expression and smiled."I love you just the way you are."She felt tears on her cheeks again."R-ranma..."He silenced her by placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

She watched him stand and then he walked from the room.Little did he know, he took her heart with him.

"Ohayo, Akane."Ranma said, walking past her the next day.He spared a quick glance at her face and saw there was makeup on it.He frowned slightly.She looked confused."Nani?"He sighed, looking away from her."I take it you didn't listen to a word I said yesterday..."

She jumped."You mean...I thought...I thought that was a dream..."He grabbed her arm, dragging her to the bathroom before pointing into the mirror."LOOK."She did."I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I DO."He said, lifting a washcloth."You're covering up your face for NOTHING!"He put some soap on it and began washing her face.When the makeup was gone. he took the clips and stuff from her hair, holding her head over the sink and wetting it.He grabbed her shampoo and started scrubbing her hair."I hate this!"He said, causing her to jump."I hate seeing you like this!This isn't you!"

She stopped his hands."Maybe it is-"He shook his head."I refuse to believe that.You're a Kawaiikune, irokeganee, violent tomboy-but-you're my kawaiikune, irokeganee, violent tomboy..."He ran his hand along her cheek.She felt tears in her eyes.

"I don't ever want you to stop being that..."

All of a sudden, she threw her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his shirt as she'd done a few times before.He relaxed, running his hands through her soapy hair."Let me get this stuff out..."He said, tilting her back so her head was in the sink again.

She let him wash the suds off her hair and felt tears running down the sides of her face.When he was done, she straightened, toweling her hair."Ranma...I-"

He turned back towards her, hope in his eyes."Hai?"

"I...Thank you..."She said softly.His face fell."You're welcome..."He forced a smile before he left her standing in the bathroom.

"What d'ya mean he's not going to school?"Akane asked Kasumi.The oldest Tendo placed a finger on her chin."He said he wasn't feeling well-"

Akane sighed."Oh..."*Baka, it serves you right for chickening out on him!*She smiled weakly at her sister before leaving for school.

"Hey, Akane, where's Ranma?"Yuka asked.

Akane bit her lip."He's at the dojo.He wasn't feeling well."She looked up at her friends and smiled at their shocked expressions.

"What's with the regression?"One girl asked.

Akane's smile brightened the whole room."Actually, this was progress..."She touched her makeup free cheek, smiling slightly.

"Huh?"

"I had a major wake-up call yesterday, then again this morning.I'm not going to try to hide who and what I am anymore."She shrugged, her smile still going."I don't like what I was becoming anyways..."

Ranma looked up at the ceiling, his eyes pained."I guess it was still too much to hope for..."He sniffed his hand, which still smelled like her hair.A tiny frown played on his lips."Couldn't she just say it?"

"Ranma, here's your lunch!"Kasumi walked in, her face bright.He caught her arm."When Akane get's home, could you tell her I want to talk to her?"

Kasumi set the soup down on his desk, frowning slightly."Of course, Ranma, is something wrong?"

He shook his head, forcing a smile.

She nodded, and walked from the room, smiling.When she was in the hall however, the smile became a tiny frown.*Something is wrong...he never had to force a smile at me before...*

Akane walked in, her eyes happier than they'd been in weeks."Tadaima!"She called happily.

Just then, Kasumi appeared."Akane, Ranma wanted me to tell you he wants to speak with you..."She nodded, walking up to his room.When she stepped in, he was asleep.She smiled at the twisted covers and hesitantely stepped towards him, pulling the covers straight and tucking them around him.She moved towards his face and suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, pulling her down onto the bed.

"'Kane..."He whispered in his sleep.She blushed faintly.She clutched his shirt, smiling, letting him embrace her in his sleep.

"No...don't love them...no, 'kane...please...don't leave me...no...love you...please..."His voice gradually becamed more panicked and she felt his embrace tightening around her."Please...don't go..."

A tear fell from his eye.

That was when he woke.To his surprise, Akane was slightly ontop of him, wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Are you awake?"She asked softly, pulling back to look down at him.His eyes were open and slightly afraid."G-G-"She shook her head."It's alright.I understand you were having a nightmare..."

He looked away."Akane...promise me something..."

"Hai..."

"Promise me you'll NEVER leave me..."His eyes found hers and she blushed."I promise..."He pulled her back to his chest, running his hands through her silky hair."Never break that promise..."He whispered, moving to kiss her cheek, but she had been looking towards him and the same moment and their lips touched instead.

They froze.His eyes were wide with fear of rejection, her's narrow with confusion.Suddenly, she smiled, closing her eyes.He relaxed, kissing her a bit more firmly.

When they broke the kiss they stared at each other for a long time."Ranma..."

"Akane..."

She blushed slightly."I love you, too..."She whispered, burying her face into his hair.He felt a warm feeling deep in his chest as he held her tight against him."Suki desu, Akane..."He whispered.

She smiled."Ranma..."She giggled, nuzzling his neck.A soft sigh escaped her and she let him hold her gently, until she decided it would be a good time to pull away."I better go get your dinner..."She said.

"Ja, Kawaiikune..."he said, affectionately.She gave him a look."Am I really kawaiikune?"He nodded."You're not cute, you're beautiful..."

She blushed before she left the room.

"Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way..."


End file.
